La Isla del Sol
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Hombres y mujeres de Berk han estado confrontados y separados desde hace años. Tanto, que la mujeres se fueron a vivir a una isla alejada de su lugar de origen. Un joven vikingo tiene un sueño: encontrar a su madre. / Lean y comenten.
1. El inicio de sus sueños

**_Primero: Ninguno de los personajes de HTTYD me pertenecen, escribo por diversión. _**

**_Es una historia divertida totalmente diferente a la película pero con casi las mismas características. _**

* * *

**_La isla del sol_**

**_1º Capitulo: El comienzo de sus sueños._**

Una gaviota comenzó a volar alto cerca de la fría playa de Berk, una tribu de Vikingos que se encontraba al sur de los países escandinavos. Berk era una isla fría que nevaba casi todo el año. La población mayormente era masculina, por razones de supervivencia.

Esta ley la había impuesto el jefe de la tribu Estoico el Vasto, que decidió enviar hacía unos cuantos años a todas las mujeres por una simple discusión de género: Quién era mas fuerte.

Fue una estúpida pelea que no tubo conclusión y ambos jefes de la sociedad vikinga quedaron confrontados. Estoico y Valhallarama, su esposa, decidió marcharse de Berk al igual que las demás mujeres de la tribu, pues no estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta machista del gran jefe.

Hacía unos cuantos años que las mujeres habían dejado su isla natal, solo se reunían con los hombres cada cuatro años en Berk para no perder la especie y poder reproducirse, pero como habían acordado años atrás, los hombres se quedarían en Berk y las mujeres en La Isla Del Sol.

Esta isla calurosa, de tierras fértiles y vientos cálidos, recibía su nombre "del Sol" por las quince horas diarias que recibían de los calurosos rayos ultravioletas que radiaba el magnifico astro del día. Cualquier hombre en Berk se sentiría honrado de estar allí, ya que nadie nunca, además de las valquirias que vivían allí, habían pisado la ardiente arena de sus playas o haber olido el supuesto aroma a jazmines que tanto nombraban los libros que algunos piratas les vendían a los Vikingos de Berk.

La Isla del Sol era el anhelo de cualquier hombre, pero era el sueño de un solo joven Vikingo de Berk, el hijo de Estoico que ansiaba descubrir la ubicación de la isla para conocer a la mujer de su vida, que hacía años que no veía: su madre.

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo lll era el único hijo del jefe de la tribu y heredero de ésta. Un flacucho, tímido y escurridizo chico de dieciséis años que era el herrero de la aldea, el soñador entre los conocidos y un tonto para los demás jóvenes de la tribu. Pelo castaño y ojos verdes y chispeantes con una cabeza que rebozaba de ideas y locuras. No parecía llevarse bien con su padre por la falta de charla, excepto por Bocón, el herrero principal de la aldea y su mejor amigo, una de las bestias que hasta unos años atrás aterrorizaba a todos en la isla: los dragones.

Hipo fue el primer hombre en montar y domesticar un dragón, su Furia Nocturna al que llamaba Chimuelo. Aunque al pueblo le costó acostumbrarse a convivir con las bestias escupe fuego, actualmente se llevaban bien y se podían complementar ayudándose entre si.

Es por esto que, gracias a su cabeza rebosante de ideas, decidió ir en busca de su sueño mas preciado, que era encontrar a su madre y a las demás mujeres. Volver a ser el primero en algo, y este algo que seria pisar las ardientes arenas de una tierra desconocida por primera vez.

Subiendo víveres y entre otras cosas a las naves que estaban encalladas cerca de la playa, el joven heredero se hallaba con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro y con expresión de ansias que brotaban de sus ojos. No podía esperar mas hasta llegar a la isla. Eso si, todo era un secreto.

Hipo y los demás tripulantes, debían ser astutos y callados para no pronunciar el verdadero motivo de la partida de Berk. El joven había mentido acerca del destino del viaje, el supuesto destino era ir a una isla vecina a buscar mas víveres para el invierno, porque Hipo sabía que si revelaba su deseo por conocer La Isla del Sol su padre se rehusaría a dejarlo partir y nunca podría volver a ver a su madre.

Ayudado de un mapa y libros llenos de información trataría de encontrar el sueño de su vida. Obviamente estaría acompañado de los dragones, por lo menos de los que fueran de su ayuda.

De pronto una mano apoyada en su hombro izquierdo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su padre, que miraba el helado mar y luego comenzó a hablarle, con su voz ronca y gruesa.

- _Hipo, estoy muy orgulloso de que tu solo vallas en esta misión._

Comentó el hombre pelirrojo.

- _Gracias papá. Te prometo que me traeré lo mejor de allí. _

Musitó Hipo con una media sonrisa y luego con ágil movimiento se subió a uno de los cuantos barcos que zarparían en minutos.

Los demás muchachos subieron a sus correspondientes barcos, y con un gesto de despedida, Hipo dio la orden para que arrancaran a remar y dirigirse a su único destino.

Ansiosos y llenos de alegría, los Vikingos sentían el helado viento en sus caras. El viaje sería largo, pero no importaba, solo querían llegar y averiguar lo que solamente en libros se conocía.

* * *

**_Hola! Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia que me viene rondando en la cabeza hace unos días! Quiero sus opiniones en reviews please!_**

**_Saludos a todos, y feliz año nuevo :P_**


	2. La tarea de Hipo

**_La isla del sol_**

**_2º Capitulo: La tarea de Hipo._**

Hipo sostenía un libro viejo y lo leía con entusiasmo, no podía esperar a llegar a la Isla. Había soñado muchas noches con realizar este viaje, pero no tenía edad para por hacerlo. Ahora estaba dispuesto a convertir su sueño en realidad y encontrar a la mujer de la que casi no podía recordar.

La pelea había sido hace mucho tiempo, cuando el era un niño de apenas dos años. Todo esto lo sabía porque Bocón le había contado.

La discusión comenzó luego de una batalla contra unos dragones que también había sido una competencia de quien mataba mas bestias. Estoico el Vasto y su esposa, habían aniquilado la misma cantidad de reptiles, lo que se considera como un empate. Pero al parecer, el jefe masculino de la tribu no estuvo de acuerdo y de alguno u otra razón quiso convencer, en broma al principio, que los hombres siempre serían mas fuertes que las mujeres. Una broma de mal gusto para toda la población femenina de Berk.

Entonces fue así como la discusión en broma se prolongó de manera brusca hasta desatarse en una guerra de género que hasta el día de hoy no había sido resuelta como personas civilizadas. Pero Hipo pensó, eran Vikingos. ¿Que hay de civil en un guerrero Vikingo?

La noche se estaba acercando luego de unas largas horas de viaje, lo que sacó al joven heredero de su lectura y decidió buscar algo para comer.

Hipo se dirigió hacia el medio del Drakkar* y visualizó a babor una pequeña isla en donde podrían descansar y cenar.

Los Vikingos exhaustos bajaron de las naves y enseguida armaron su campamento, una gran fogata y cocinaron una res bien conservada que degustaron con placer.

- _Hipo ¿Que crees? _- Comenzó a hablar un joven un tanto parecido a Hipo, pero mas robusto y con aspecto soberbio.

- _¿Qué Patán? -_ Contestó con desgano.

- _Yo seré el primero en conseguir una bella dama apenas lleguemos a La Isla del Sol. - _Comentó mientras le daba una buena mordida a una sabrosa pierna de res.

Éste tal Patán Mocoso, era el primo de Hipo. Un arrogante joven de su misma edad que siempre estaba dispuesto a barrer el piso con los demás Vikingos y en especial con el tonto heredero de la tribu. Era musculoso, de pequeña estatura, ojos verdes y de pelo castaño oscuro. Estaba en la embarcación ya que su sueño era ser adorado por millones de bellas mujeres y esperaba a ser el primero en cumplir su sueño.

- _¿Que, qué? _- Cuestionó un joven mas delgado que Patán, de ojos verdes y un pelo largo, liso y rubio como el trigo. - _ Tu no conseguirás a nadie, aquí el galán soy yo. _

Brutacio Thorston, un gemelo sin su gemela. Era un chico estrepitoso, raro, rudo, estúpido, en si era todo un Vikingo. Era alto y delgado, pero se notaba que su contextura física era mayor a la de Hipo. Era el payaso del grupo y decidió estar en la embarcación porque quería devolverle una patada en el trasero a su hermana gemela Brutilda, a quien secretamente extrañaba con locura. En cambio, a los demás les decía que tenía el mismo sueño que Patán en cuanto a encontrar la misteriosa isla.

_- Si claro Brutacio. Como si alguna vez hubieras estado siquiera hablando con alguna mujer. -_ Contestó Patán.

_- ¿Y que sabes? Yo salido varias veces de Berk a islas vecinas y he hecho muchas amiguitas. - _Comentó Brutacio en un tono pícaro.

- _Entonces, dime el nombre de alguna. - _Ordenó el Vikingo señalando a su compañero.

Brutacio dudó por un momento pero al fin se dignó a contestar.

- _No la conoces. _

_- ¡Eso es mentira! Tú no conoces a nadie ni tienes amigas. _

Hipo sostuvo su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, dejando escapar un bostezo de aburrimiento. Entonces, su amigo Chimuelo llegó y se echó a su lado.

- _No puedo esperar a llegar a la isla. -_ Comentó un joven a unos metros de Hipo.

Éste era mas robusto y grande que los demás. Rubio y de ojos azules. Tenía una expresión menos ruda que los demás, parecía mas amigables. Su nombre era Patapez y estaba igual de ansioso por encontrar la isla que los demás jóvenes. Las razones eran desconocidas aún.

Hipo lo miró con interés y comenzó a hablarle tímidamente.

- _Hola Patapez. Yo también estoy muy ansioso por llegar a la isla, te prometo que el viaje no será tan largo._

El dragón gruñó e hizo un gesto amigable al Vikingo rubio.

- _Ojalá. Lo único a lo que le temo es que cuando lleguemos a la isla, las mujeres nos sigan odiando y nos echen de su hogar. _

Esto último dejo pensando a varios que rodeaban el fogón. Al parecer nadie había pensado en como reaccionarían las mujeres al verlos. Lo mejor sería que los residieran con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que los corrieran con armas y antorchas.

Estaban entre la espada y la pared. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el tema, que podrían hacer ahora. Hipo trató de pensar un plan rápido, que fuera eficaz y estratégico.

- _Hipo, ¿Que tal si seguimos mintiendo?_ - Propuso Patán con una sonrisa burlona.

- _No es una mala idea._ - Comentó el heredero. - _Pero, ¿que pasaría si nos descubren?_

_- Si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos. -_ Comentó otro joven que salió de la pequeña multitud que se había armado alrededor del fuego.

Hipo pensó y dejó a su embarcación reunida en el fuego y él se metió en su tienda. Dijo que a la mañana siguiente traería una respuesta concreta, que ahora descansaran.

El joven resopló cansado y se acostó para poder descansar mejor. Pensó un ingenioso plan que pudiera darle ventaja si algún día llegaba a La Isla del Sol. Se sacó su casco y su armadura, y se tapó con toda la tela y pieles que había traído consigo. Entonces, antes de dormir ingenió un plan ventajoso para la que su viaje no quedara arruinado apenas llegaran a su destino.

Primero, trató de pensar en una mujer. ¡Que cosa complicada! ¿Como haría para pensar en una mujer si nunca había estado con una? Esto si que era un problema.

Por lo que se decía en los libros, una mujer era un ser magnífico, un espécimen raro, poderoso, hermoso de sobre todas las cosas y un mundo por descubrir. En los relatos y cuentos, encontraba que cada mujer era especial, difícil de entender, pero que si le dabas amor y sabías como consentirla, ella estaría "a tus pies".

- _¿A tus pies?_ - Se cuestionó confundido.

Esa expresión tan rara... ¿Significaría un desmayo? ¿Una reverencia? ¿O que quedaba atada a ti? Cualquier cosa podría ser. Estaba en un mar confuso de ideas y propuestas. Ademas había prometido una respuesta a la mañana siguiente. ¿Que sería de él?

Entonces, buscó cada uno de sus libros y dio inicio a su tarea de descubrir que era ese magnífico ser que tanto nombraban en libros y cuentos.

* * *

_***Drakkar: **Eran embarcaciones largas, estrechas, livianas y con poco calado, con remos en casi toda la longitud del casco. La palabra "Drakkar" significa _dragones.

_**Bueno, no se como ha quedado este capitulo. Espero que les halla gustado.**_

_**Ya tengo muchas ideas para los capítulos próximos. Saludos a todos! (:**_


	3. Mujeres

**_La isla del sol_**

**_3º Capitulo: Mujeres._**

Luego de buscar y releer los libros que tenía a su disposición trató de formar una conclusión de la duda existencial que tenía ahora mismo: Como era una mujer.

Encontró un antiguo libro que hablaba sobre las reinas y princesas de la historia. Eran "Personas elegantes, puras, fértiles, hermosas. Generalmente las mujeres son amantes de los perfumes, las joyas, la naturaleza y el romanticismo, pero también se puede notar que aman los deportes y los desafíos. No todo es belleza, también son unos seres inteligentes y fuertes. Las que no son princesas reales, aún están esperando a su caballero que las rescate de la soledad."

Hipo al leer esto casi se le aclaran sus ideas. Solo necesitaba una ayuda mas para entender exactamente que era una fémina.

Pasó unas páginas mas y solo halló mas explicaciones largas, que aún así estudió y agregó a un apunte.

Mas o menos, Hipo iba armando su conclusión final de lo que significaba el género femenino. Solo necesitaba una imagen para refrescar su memoria. Tenía entendido que su madre era un ser mágico, especial, pero ya casi no recordaba su rostro ni su aspecto físico.

Entonces, luego de rebuscar entre tantos libros por fin encontró un pequeño bosquejo de una princesa de cuentos. Era un rostro perfecto, mas detallado que el masculino, con menos bello facial, y parecía tener una piel de porcelana. Los ojos eran mas alargados con pestañas grandes y que se le veían muy llamativas. Era una mujer hermosa, nada mas que era simplemente un dibujo.

El heredero de la tribu se sentía un genio. Había resuelto todo este asunto en unas pocas horas, se sentía mas cerca de su tesoro. Pero aún así tenía que pensar en una estrategia para toda su tripulación.

Según con lo que había investigado, Hipo tendría que ser astuto y precavido, ya que las mujeres eran muy inteligentes y audaces y podrían descubrir su plan y todo saldría mal. También sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba la sinceridad primero que nada al conocer a un muchacho. Bueno, eso tendría que esperar. Tal vez al llegar lo pensaría dos veces. Ya que su plan se basaba en una mentira.

El joven se quedó pensando acostado y al tener en mente su plan, se dispuso a descansar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Unas cuantas horas muy frías después, el sol decidió aparecer descaradamente calentando de a poco las lejanas tierras en las que el grupo mas aventurero de Berk estaba acampando.

A eso de las siete los Vikingos estaban levantando campamento para seguir su viaje. Todos estaban muy ansiosos para escuchar la propuesta de Hipo. Al parecer esto de como reaccionarían las mujeres al verlos, si es que encontraban la isla, los estaban poniendo algo nerviosos.

Cerca de donde había estado la fogata, se encontraban Patán, Brutacio y Patapez charlando y mirando seriamente la tienda de Hipo.

- _¿Cuando piensa levantarse?_ - Mencionó Brutacio y enseguida mostró un gesto molesto en su rostro.

- _Seguramente no tuvo ninguna buena idea y teme enfrentarnos. -_ Comentó Patán y luego escupió al suelo.

- _No lo se chicos, pero me parece de mal gesto que no ayude levantando el campamento. Después de todo, ésta fue su idea. -_ Musitó Patapez tímidamente pero con un poco de resentimiento.

Los tres muchachos siguieron hablado sobre la actitud de Hipo y no se percataron de que un negro dragón escuchaba cada palabra. Chimuelo gruñó con mala gana y al pasar cerca de los tres Vikingos, con un ágil movimiento de su cola aventó arena a sus cara. Seguido de este acto, el dragón sonrió descaradamente al escuchar los quejidos de esos entrometidos.

Luego, caminó en dirección a la tienda y movió bruscamente la tienda tratando de despertar a su compañero.

Enseguida se escucharon los leves bostezos de Hipo que recién comenzaba a despegar un ojo de su reparador sueño. Se vistió rápidamente y tomó los apuntes que había realizado la noche anterior. Salió de la tienda reiterando los bostezos y refregando su mano por los brazos para calentarse un poco mas.

Al verlo salir de la tienda, los Vikingos se reunieron a su alrededor poniendo aún mas nervioso al heredero de la tribu. Este se impresionó al no escuchar ningún sonido, al parecer, el interés por la respuesta del joven Abadejo se presentaba obvia entre la multitud.

Entonces, Hipo comenzó:

- _Anoche me surgió una duda muy grande que tardé horas en concretar._ - Comenzó con su voz ronca matutina -_ Seguro alguno de ustedes han tenido la suerte de conocer y de saber qué y como es una mujer._

Esta última oración dejó boquiabierto a la mayoría de los Vikingos. Era cierto. Algunos ya habían conocido a alguna mujer, pero la gran mayoría de allí desconocía el genero femenino.

- _Así que luego de una larga investigación pude descifrar a base de datos que encontré en libros y cuadernos, como era una mujer, cuales eran sus características básicas y gustos. Aunque, esto es una idea generalizada._ - Aclaró. - _No soy un genio, no puedo adivinar ni entender que es lo piensa cada mujer. _

Entonces, un joven Vikingo de pelos colorados salió entre la multitud.

- _¿Y cual es plan entonces? - _Preguntó entusiasmado.

- Pues yo.. Había pensado... En decirles que estábamos perdidos. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa esperando la aprobación de la multitud.

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron inmutados sin saber que decir. Pasaron unos segundos entonces Patán habló.

-_ ¿Ese... Es tu gran plan, Hipo?_ - Comentó con una leja arqueada.

-_ Yo no entiendo. -_ Replicó otro joven.

_- ¡Explícate, Hipo!_ - Ordenó Brutacio.

_- Bueno -_ Comenzó nervioso -_ Yo quiero decir que si llegamos a la isla, finjamos que estamos perdidos y que no sabíamos nada de ellas ni de su isla. _

_- ¿Y eso en nos va a beneficiar? - _Preguntó Patapez confundido.

- _En que no nos saquen de allí a patadas. Leí algo de que son muy sensibles y tienen el sentido de la maternidad recorriendo por sus venas, tal vez no quieran por lo menos un poco. _

Luego de esto, todos comenzaron a dudar un poco si este plan tan elaborado daría sus frutos.

Hipo notó la duda en los ojos de sus acompañantes. Entonces, tragó saliva y habló con mas fuerza que antes.

- _Intentemos por lo menos. No perderemos nada. Nadie sabe lo que pasará al llegar a la Isla, es por eso que solo debemos arriesgarnos, como Vikingos que somos. _

Seguido de esta oración, algunas voces se alzaron apoyando esta propuesta.

- _Correremos peligro en cualquier momento, y mas para encontrar la isla que tanto ansiamos descubrir. Como Vikingo, yo arriesgo mi vida a correr esta aventura. _

Mas voces se incorporaron a los gritos alentadores de la mitad de la multitud.

- _¿Quien mas es un Vikingo? - _Gritó con fuerza. Y los demás respondieron con la misma intensidad. - _¡Entonces, vamos a arriesgarnos como Vikingos que somos y descubramos La Isla del Sol! _

Seguido de este grito guerrero por parte del heredero de la tribu, la gente recobró sus actividades con mas energía y ánimos que antes. En menos de quince minutos ya habían abordado todo a las naves y reanudaron el viaje a la tierra prometida.

Luego de ese momento, una chispa comenzó a brilla en los ojos de Hipo. Una chispa que nunca antes había brillado con ese resplandor en los verdosos ojos del heredero.

Era un día magnifico para seguir viajando. Los dragones iban igual de entusiasmados que sus compañeros Vikingos, y volaban cada vez mas alto para el lado de donde llegaban las corrientes marinas templadas, guiando los barcos que a toda marcha perseguían el rastro de los reptiles.

Hipo esta vez se encontraba remando y había dejado a su primo a cargo de las supuestas coordenadas que tenía escritas en un cuaderno. Ah, Patán estaba mas contento que nunca. Se creía poderoso siendo el jefe de la tripulación, cuando simplemente viajaba en la punta del Drakkar, dirigiendo la embarcación y tarareando una melodía mientras el viento, que cada vez se volvía mas tibio, lo despeinaba.

* * *

Ok. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Ya en el próximo prometo mas avances en cuanto al viaje.

Gracias a Fanatico Z, tus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos.


	4. La sirena y la bruja del mar

**_La isla del sol_**

**_4º Capitulo: La sirena y la bruja del mar._**

Las olas golpeaban suavemente el barco moviendolo al ritmo del mar. Hacía horas que estaban remando sin parar y la luz rosácea del cielo les hacía entender que era hora de descansar.

El problema era que no había tierra a la vista.

Pronto, los tripulantes comenzaron a pedir ayuda a sus compañeros voladores, a que encontraran un lugar para descansar y pasar la noche, si es que lo hallaban. Los dragones se dispersaron por lo alto del cielo buscando tierra firme para detenerse.

Patán que dirigía el barco, se sentó en la punta de este, como para intentar aumentar su visión pero no pudo encontrar nada. Solo masa de agua salada rodeando la nave. Dio la orden de que los Vikingos dejaran de remar por unos minutos y se recostó a un costado del Drakkar de madera.

Pasaron algunos minutos y sentía como el agua mecía la nave, causándole un leve mareo. Pero todo esto paró cuando escuchó los rugidos de las bestias, que anunciaban su llegada, al parecer con buenas noticias. Retomaron su lugar con los remos y partieron hacia el sitio que indicaban los dragones.

Pronto, pudieron notar algunas rocas que sobresalían del océano. Los dragones los habían dirigido a una isla no muy grande, que a lo lejos se veía una caverna hecha de las mismas rocas que se veían en la playa. Todos gritaron de alegría al encontrar un lugar para abastecerse nuevamente y detenerse.

Hipo y sus compañeros, remaron con mas fuerzas que antes y al ir acercándose a la arena, Patán pudo notar algo que estaba desparramado.

- _Hay algo en la playa, aceleren._ - Ordenó.

A falta de luz no pudo diferenciar con exactitud de que se trataba. Solo podía ver una cola de pez muy grande, lo que lo hizo alegrar, tendría pescado para la cena y no tuvo que cazarlo.

Pero al encallar, bajó del barco y expresó su sorpresa al ver lo que había encontrado.

-_ ¿Que es Patán?_ - Gritó Brutacio aún dentro del barco, bajando algunas cosas.

Patán no se dio el gusto de contestarle, aun estaba anonadado.

- _¡Contesta_!

Esta vez, el Vikingo sobre tierra, lo miró con su expresión sorprendida aún tatuada en su rostro, y contestó:

- _¡Es mía, yo la descubrí primero!_ - Exclamó mientras señalaba con desesperación el ser en la arena.

- ¿_De que hablas? ¿Que hay?_ - Preguntó un curioso Patapez que se acercaba al descubrimiento de Patán. - _¡Por Odín! Es muy bonita. _

Pronto, toda la tripulación se acercó y formó un circulo al rededor del ser encallado en la arena.

- _Es una sirena._ - Comentó un joven que se asomaba a ver.

- ¡Si y es mía! - Musitó Patán con arrogancia.

- _Que impresionante._ - Exclamó Hipo muy impactado. - _Nunca creí en los cuentos de mi padre sobre las sirenas y ahora encontramos una desmayada en una playa desconocida. Es emocionante, además podré entender mejor como se ven las mujeres. - Comentó emocionado._

_- Pues solamente la parte de arriba, Hipo. -_ Comentó Brutacio arqueando una ceja.

- _¿Que tal __si nos la llevamos? Cuando despierte le daremos de comer y un lugar para dormir. No parece estar descansando, es mas, parece haber tenido un accidente o algo. -_ Mustió Patán dirigiendose a su primo.

-_ Me __parece una gran idea, Patán. -_ Contestó Hipo con una sonrisa - _Armemos el campamento, chicos. _

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a los adentros de la pequeña selva que se encontraba en el centro de la isla. Patán caminaba con la sirena en los brazos, que yacía dormida aún. Pronto las tiendas estaban armadas y la fogata mostraba sus llamas que mantenían una agradable temperatura durante la noche. Los dragones se hallaban descansando, había sido un día de muchos esfuersos, por eso cazaron algunos peces y se echaron a dormir.

Hipo y los demás estaban esperando ansiosos la cena. El hambre que tenían los estaban volviendo locos y de solo ver como los pavos y pollos que se doraban cada vez mas les hacían babear como bebés.

Luego estaban gozando de una cena espectacular, riendo y disfrutando de la cálida brisa que llegaba hasta ellos. El vino brillaba en los vasos grandes al igual que la sabrosa hidromiel, la cerveza Vikinga. A Hipo no le gustaba mucho el vino, pero el mismo anunciaba su gusto por la cerveza, le encantaba.

Mientras tanto en una de las tiendas alejadas del fogón, la hermosa sirena se encontraba descansando hasta que de repente, una luz comenzó a brillar desde su interior.

De repente, la escamosa piel plateada de la cola empezaba a dividirse en dos, formando una cola partida a la mitad. Entonces, las escamas se transformaron en una piel lisa y del tono de su torso y la forma comenzó a cambiar hasta formar las extremidades inferiores. ¡La sirena tenía piernas!

Luego de terminar esta mágica evolución, lentamente comenzó a despertar.

- _¿Donde estoy? - _Exclamó asustada al no reconocer el lugar donde había despertado- _¡Mi cola, desapareció!_ - Exclamó mirando sus piernas, y luego buscó algo de ropa para poder salir y encontrar a los responsables.

La joven de cabellera dorada caminó nerviosa fuera de la tienda y entonces a lo lejos pudo ver unas grandes llamas y gente reunida a su alrededor.

Aún asustada, caminó en su dirección y antes de poder notarlo, uno de los Vikingos había notado la presencia de la sirena caminando hacia ellos.

El joven rubio y alto, llamado Magnus, alertó a los demás de haber visto algo caminando y yendo en su dirección, pero por ahora lo había perdido de vista.

La sirena escapó corriendo lo mas veloz que pudo, esquivando las tiendas y cosas tiradas que había por ahí. Sino era por la blanquesina luz de luna que había esa noche, estaría perdida, ya que la oscuridad era densa y casi no podía ver nada.

Miró hacia atrás asegurandose de que nadie la perseguía. Acción estúpida, porque ahora se encontraba cayendo torpemente al suelo. ¿Con que se había tropesado? Al alzar la vista, horrorizada, gritó al ver frente a su nariz, los ojos amarillentos de una bestia que rugía al mismo tiempo que ella.

Los gritos y rugidos se oyeron por toda la isla, alertando a los jóvenes que se encontraban reunidos a metros de allí, que alguien estaba molestando a los dragones. En específico, a Chimuelo.

Hipo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo con una multiud detrás de él. Mientras, Patán verificaba la tienda ya vacía donde una vez estuvo durmiendo "su" sirena.

Cuando el joven heredero y los demás llegaron a donde estaban los dragones, Chimuelo estaba gruñendo a una joven parecida a la sirena, era muy parecida, pero no era ella. Claro no. Las sirenas no tienen piernas.

- _¿Quien eres tu? ¿Por qué molestas a nuestros dragones?_ - Grtió Hipo dirigiendose a la desconocida.

La joven no supo responder, a lo que la tribu comenzó a alentarla para que ésta mascullara alguna oración. Pero pronto Patán se acercaba veloz al lugar, gritando casi sin aliento, que la sirena había huído.

- _¡No está!_ - Se oía a lo lejos, Patán se acercaba cada vez mas. - _¡La sirena se ha ido! _

- _¿Qué?_ - Exclamaron todos. Entonces, llega un exhausto Patán.

- _La sirena... Desapareció._ - Comentaba entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Todos sospecharon de la muchacha que se encontraba frente a ellos. Chimuelo y los demás dragones seguían chillando y la chica envuelta en pieles temblaba de miedo.

Patán miró hacia adelante y distinguió una forma menos defina, frente al brillo de las llamas de una antorcha. Era ella.

- _¡Ahí está, la sirena! - _Idicó Patán con su dedo índice señalando a la pequeña muchacha frente a las bestias.

- _¿Estas loco? No es la sirena, tiene dos piernas!_ - Corrigió Brutacio.

- _¡Que tonto! ¿No recuerdas la leyenda?_

- _¿De que hablas?_ - Preguntó confuso el rubio Vikingo.

- _Cierto. La leyenda dice que si la cola de la sirena se seca en su totalidad, ésta se parte en dos mitades y se transforma en piernas, imitando la postura humana. -_ Comentó Patapez.

- _Recuerdo la leyenda, la leí en uno de mis libros ficticios._ - Comentó Hipo volviendo la mirada a la joven.

- _Y entonces..._- Musitó Brutacio que giraba su cabeza para mirar a la chica.

Todos apuntaron sus miradas en dirección de la rubia sirena que aún le temía a los gruñidos de los dagones. Hipo le pidió que se tranquilizara, que ninguno le haría daño. Le comentó que Patán fue el que la rescató y le prestó su tienda para que descansara. Le ofrecieron llevarla a la fogata y que ella explicara como había encayado en la playa de esa isla.

Luego de marcharse de ese lugar, la sirena caminó audazmente acompañada de muchos hombres que la llevaron hacia la fogata, le dieron de comer y beber, y la trataron como una reina.

Espectantes, los muchachos escucharon con atención a la sirena que ahora poseía dos hermosas piernas.

- _Mi nombre es Marissa._ - Comenzó- _Vivo a pocas leguas de aquí, en el reino marino, que se encuentra a varios kilometros bajo en el nivel del mar._ _Debo darles las gracias por ayudarme, porque algo terrible me pasó cuando nadaba tranquilamente con unas amigas. - _Comentó mientras mostraba una triste mirada_ - Pero antes de seguir mi historia, quisiera saber de ustedes, mis salvadores. _

Un leve sonrojo se presentó en las mejillas de los Vikingos mas jóvenes, cosa que nunca antes habían sentido. Estaban siendo alagados por primera vez por una hermosa mujer.

Hipo tomó el liderazgo y comenzó narrando su peculiar aventura. Le enseñó sobre sus motivos, quienes eran, como habían conseguido la mistad de los dragones y uno que otro evento historico acerca de ellos. Marissa no tardó en ubicarlos, algo de los Vikingos sabía, y no podía creer que ahora mismi estuviera rodeada de ellos.

Bajo del mar, se conocía a los seres de la superficie, como asesinos y gente con la que no te gustaría cruzarte. Los Vikingos, eran los peores! decían sus abuelos, tíos, vecinos... Pero nadie nunca antes había estado con ellos. Marissa ahora entendía que todo lo que sabía sobre ellos, estaba mal.

Entonces, luego de socializar con sus, ahora, nuevos amigos de la superficie, pudo seguir contando la razon por la cual ella se encontraba desmayada en la playa. O por lo menos, lo que podía recordar.

- _Hace unos meses, el reino marino ha estado siendo amenazado por un ser maligno que practica la magia negra sobre nosotros para apoderarse lentamente del océano. Se hace llamar la Bruja del Mar, y fue la causante de que hoy yo esté aquí. _

_- Pues es lo primero que voy a agradecer. -_ Comentó Patán sonriendo a la muchacha.

- _Sigue, que pasó._ - La alentó Hipo

_- Hoy a la mañana mis amigas y yo estabamos nadando por la superficie, lejos de aquí. Las aguas eran tranquilas, hasta que de repente, unos remolinos se comenzaron a formar en el mar y a mis amigas las arrastraron hacia la profundidad. - _Pausó por un momento, pero enseguida prosiguió - _La bruja del mar salió elevada desde las profundidades y me advirtió que nunca mas podría salir del agua sin su permiso y que pronto, todo el reino marino estaría sometido a sus mandatos._

_- ¡Pero loca!_ - Masculló Brutació y luego golpeó en la arena con su puño.

- _Lo se, y luego de eso mandó a unos tiburones a perseguirme y con la desesperación, me di un golpe contra algo y desde entonces no recuerdo mas nada hasta que me desperté. _

_- Que mal Marissa, igual, no tienes de que preocuparte, Chimuelo y los demás ayudarán al reino marino y derrotarán a la bruja. - _La calmó el joven heredero.

- _Es cierto, no dejaremos que nada les suceda. - _Afirmó Patán.

- _Gracias chicos, ya veré la forma de agradecerles todo esto que hicieron por mi. - _Dijo la rubia sirena.

Luego de esta charla, las estrellas comenzaron a brillar con mas intensidad y los jóvenes Vikingos se quedaron durmiendo bajo la luz de la luna, alumbrados por la pequeña llama de la fogata.

A lo lejos de allí, dentro de una caverna, una luz fugaz comenzó a brillar alumbrando tenuemente el lugar. Pronto, un individuo miraba seriamente, dentro de un caparazón con agua salada, imagenes sobre los Vikingos de Berk y la sirena que se hacía muy familiar.

La luz se apagó dejando al individuo riendo con malicia en la densa oscuridad de la noche, repitiendo con su voz ronca... "_Ilusos, nadie me va a vencer. Estúpidos Vikingos, los estaré esperando_..."

La risa malévola se volvio a presentar en el silencio de la noche, para después irse apagando lentamente hasta desaparecer.

* * *

_**Hola! acá el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que me mantiene ocupada.**_

_**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo. Pido disculpas si encuentran una falta ortografica muy fea, pero es que escribí desde la Net porque no me anda la compu grande, y no me marca los errores.**_

_**Es un quilombo, pero es lo que hay! Saludos a todos!**_


	5. Marissa, la tripulante femenina

**_La isla del sol_**

**_5º Capitulo: Marissa, la tripulante femenina._**

El sol se alzaba en un cielo que mostraba algunas nubes blancas y el fondo celeste claro, la mañana se acercaba en la isla donde descanzaba la tripulación de los Vikingos mas jóvenes y aventureros de Berk, que hasta hace unas horas contaba con veintisiete muchachos en busca de la hembra de su especie, que se hallaba en una isla nombrada en los libros de piratas y comerciantes, en cuentos de guerreros que comentaban acerca del famoso olor a jazmín que rodeaba la isla, habitada por hermosas mujeres Vikingas.

Hipo soñaba cada noche con encontrar la isla que le hacía honor al astro del día, soñaba con el beso calido que recibiría de su madre, con grabar en su memoria el aroma a jazmines que presumían los cuentos de piratas, se soñó con su piel levemente bronceada y rodeado de mujeres de su edad y cosas maravillosas, sueños...

Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente, revolviendo sus pensamientos, despertandolo lentamente. Abrió sus ojos con pereza, intentando visualizar quien interrumpía su descanzo. Se refregó los ojos con sus dedos y pudo ver borrosamente una cabellera rubia encima de el. Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba presenciando... Hasta que reconoció a la sirena que lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos turquesas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llamando a su nombre luciendo su voz melodiosa..

- _Hipo, Hipo despierta. Ey Hipo te estoy hablando, ya es de día!_ - Decía la sirena que daba leves saltos encima del muchacho.

El heredero de Berk se incorporó de su lecho y mirando a la muchacha con desconcierto. No entendía que hacía ella ahí, además, se puso extremadamente nervioso al sentirla arriba de él y media desnuda.

Al notar tanta piel desnuda frente a él, tomó un libro y escondió su mirada tras él, no quería sentirse un pervertido mirando a la pequeña sirena.

_- Marissa, ¿Por qué estas aquí? y así desnuda. ¿Que es lo que quieres?_ - Preguntó escondiendo su rostro tras el libro.

- _Hipo, ¿de que te escondes? Vamos, despierta. Vamos a jugar, ven conmigo y con Chimuelo._ - Comentó divertida la rubia.

- _¿A jugar? Yo ya estoy grande para jugar_ - Musitó Abadejo y luego tomaba algunas pieles y se las ponía delante del rostro de la joven - _Por favor, ponte esto, no es seguro que camines... desnuda por aquí.. ¿me entiendes? _

La joven lo miro extrañada, ¿qué le podría molestar que ella se mostrara así como estaba? Sin duda, no entendía el comportamiento humano, y menos el de Hipo.

- _Podes ser grande para jugar, pero no para divertirte._ - Luego, Marissa le sonrió.

Hipo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se revolcó en su lecho para seguir durmiendo, tapando su cabeza con las pieles gruesas que usaba para defenderse del frío que aun rondaba por las playas.

Marissa golpeo el cuerpo del muchacho en forma de capricho, pero este no respondí. Con un suspiro de resignación se cruzó de brazos y decidió salir de allí, en busca de diversión.

El campamento rocaba ruidosamente aún, y no por los dragones, quienes curiosamente andaban caminando, volando, pescando o seguramente haciendo algo mas productivo que sus respectivos dueños.

Fue ahí cuando la rubia sirena encontró el negro dragón con quien se había topado la noche anterior. Chimuelo se llamaba, recordó que Hipo los había presentado y que la bestia escupe fuego resultaba ser simpaica, claro, luego de conocerte bien. La chica lo miró interesada en el animal, y comenzó a rodearlo como si fuera una cazadora, acechandolo y mirando fijamente a sus amarillos ojos. El dragón no se quedaba atrás. La perseguía en circulos calculando su siguiente acción hasta que de pronto.. La sirena saltó sobre el animal, dando movimientos bruscos, queriendo montar en su lomo vestido por una extraña silla.

Chimuelo comenzó a emitir bufidos de desesperación al sentir a la extraña muchacha queriendo subir encima de él, pero con un golpe rápido de su cola, mandó a volar a la rubia niña hasta caer en la costa del mar. Siguiente, el negro dragón hizo una mueca de satisfacción con su rostro.

Salió de allí caminando altanero, hasta que sintió que alguien corría tras el. No alcanzó a darse la vuelta y ya tenía a la misma niña de hoy subida a su lomo, tomando el control de sus movimientos.

- _¡Vamos Chimuelo!_ - Gritó con su voz sonora - _¡A volar! _

El dragón corrio aterrorizado con una sirena sobre su lomo controlando su vuelo, gruño y gruño, tan fuerte así Hipo lo escucharía, en cambio Marissa gritaba como loca pero de felicidad, estaba volando, por primera vez y se sentía genial.

Hipo sintió los ruidos que mascullaba su dragón. Su Furia Nocturna estaba siendo atacado. Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de la tienda, cuando vio a la sirena montada al lomo de su amigo. En eso, llegaron Patán y Brutacio para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

- _Bueno, ¿Quien creería que una sirena montaría un dragón?_ - Comentó Brutacio mirando las desprolijas piruetas que daba Chimuelo en el aire.

- _Detenla Hipo, Marissa podría lstimarse._ - Exclamó Patán

Hipo miró a su primo y asintió, llamó a su dragón y éste último obedeció, descendiendo de las nubes a gran velocidad. Al llegar al suelo, la rubia niña se bajó del lomo del dragón con una expresión de decepcion.

- _Que mal, yo quería seguir volando._ - Manifestó enojada la sirena y se cruzó de brazos.

- _Marissa! por fin estas aquí_ - Decía contento Patán y luego la abrazaba fuertemente - _No puedes salir a volar un Furia Nocturna tu sola, nadie mas que Hipo lo ha hecho y todos aquí saben que le tomó mucho tiempo poder domesticarlo y no solo a Chimuelo, todos los dragones son peligrosos. _

- _Pero si Chimuelo fue muy bueno conmigo. Lo siento._ - Se disculpó ante todos allí y bajó la mirada

- _Esta bien Marissa, pero la proxima vez pide permiso. - _Aconsejó Patán.

Luego de esto, Hipo se puso a pensar manteniendose alejado de la charla que se había formando hace unos minutos. El tema de regresar a Marissa a su hogar ahora lo mantenía ocupado, al parecer a ella le estaba empezando a gustar una vida de venturas fuera del océano, pero aún así, ella tenía hogar y todos allí la estarían esperando.

- _¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar?_ - Propuso el heredero de la tribu.

- _Si, muero de hambre_ - Comentó Patán caminando hacia el campamento.

- _Yo también, podría comerme un jack entero yo solo._ - Dijo Brutacio acariciando su panza y caminando detrás de Patán.

Luego, Hipo y los demás los siguieron y al rato comenzaron a almorzar. Era un día bastante bueno como para quedarse a descansar pero ellos deberían seguir con su viaje.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, comieron, se abastecieron de lo que la isla producíaque eran frutas y alguna que otra planta nutritiva, juntaron sus cosas y las embarcaron. El grupo de Hipo aun no saldría de la isla, pero les dio la orden a los demás de que se adelantaran.

- _¿Que pasa Hipo?_ - Preguntó Patapez acercandose al nombrado.

Ahora, Abadejo se encontraba mirando a la sirena y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

- _Marissa, creo que es momento de volver a casa._ - Dijo seriamente.

- _Pero Hipo, yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho con ustedes, además si me voy, la bruja seguro atacará a mi familia o hará algún desastre. Necesito su ayuda._

- _Es cierto Hipo, no podemos dejarla sola, hay que ayudarla._

- _No es... nuestro problema, Patán._ - Susurró con un aire frío en su voz. - _Sabes lo importante que es para mi y para todos los demás encontrar La Isla Del Sol.._

- _¡Espera!_ - Interrumpió la sirena - _¿Hablas de la misma isla donde viven nada mas que mujeres vikingas?_

- _Si, de la misma ¿Que sabes sobre eso?_

- _Se como llegar allí, pero... tu no me quieres en tu tripulación asi que creo.._ - comentó la sirena con una mirada pícara - _.. creo que deberás encontrarla por ti mismo._

- _¡Te llevaremos!_ - Exclamó Patán

- _Hagamos un trato , muchachos._ - Masculló la niña.

- _¿De que hablas?_ - Preguntó Patapez.

- _Si ustedes me ayudan a mi y a mi pueblo a derrotar a la Bruja del Mar, yo les enseñaré el camino mas rápido a la codiciada isla, ¿okay?_ - Entonces, extendió su mano hacia Hipo.

- _Así será, Marissa._ - Finalizó Abadejo estrechando su mano con la de Marissa.

Entonces, así emprendieron viaje a mar abierto con una nueva tripulante en su barco. Marissa sonreía feliz mientras sentía el viento fresco golpearle la cara, ya podía ver las distintas aventuras que esperarían por ella.

Hipo y los vikingos también se sentían muy bien, ahora tendrían un atajo para tomar y llegar antes de lo pensado a la fantástica Isla Del Sol.

* * *

_**Hola! Por fin el quinto capítulo de esta historia que me tiene super enganchada.**_

_**por que no subi antes? La net no enganchaba el puto WI-FI ! me quería matar -.-**_

_**pero no importa, por fin pude editar y subir, espero sus comentarios. **_

_**adiós :)**_


	6. Sospechas

**_La isla del sol_**

**_6º Capitulo: Sospechas..._ **

El cielo de esta fría mañana se había teñido de una niebla tétrica y desfavorable. Hipo y los demás se sorprendieron al ver el lúgubre paisaje que los rodeaba. Se suponía que viajaban a tierras cálidas, soleadas y de aguas frescas, pero este lugar, era todo lo contrario.

Rocas filosas por todas partes, el barco rosaba rocas en todo momento, el frío era peor que en Berk, es mas, por un segundo creyeron haber vuelto a su tierra natal. Los dragones actuaban extraños, descencían del aire y se acurrucaban en los barcos.

La insertidumbre y la euforia no tardaron en innundar las mentes de los triulantes, quienes corrieron en busca de una respuesta inteligente, o sea, Hipo.

El joven heredero estaba igual de confundido que los demás, miró a su alrededor el invernal paisaje los envolvía. La noche se había hecho larga y le dio tiempo para que los barcos llegaran tan lejos y los dejaran a leguas de su destino. Trató de pensar, con claridad. ¿Cómo habían terminado allí? No era su culpa, el... cierto que él..

- _Me quedé dormido._ - Respondió con la misma frialdad de la mañana.

- _Hipo, no bromees._ - Ordenó Brutacio dejando escapar algunas risas incómodas - _Aunque te hallas dormido, los dragones guiaban el barco, no puede ser posible que hallamos terminado tan lejos._

- _No se, Brutacio. Estamos todos aquí así que.._

Pero Abadejo estaba equivocado. Patán era quien lo interrumpía esa vez...

- _Marissa no está._

- ¿_Qué?_ - Preguntaron todos al unísono.

Patapez se acerca a los muchachos y pregunta..

-_ ¿Crees que se escapó?_

- _No, ¿por qué lo haría?_ - Preguntó Patán - R_ecuerda su entuciasmo por viajar con nosotros._

- _Es una sirena que acabamos de conocer, puede ser que no sea lo que dice ser._ - Comentó Fergus, un tripulante que viajaba en otra embarcación.

Hipo abrió sus ojos con cierto aire de sorpresa. Lo que dijo Fergus podía ser cierto. Además, el era un joven muy astuto y despierto.

Anoche, si, estaba cansado. Lo admitía, pero tenía suficiente energía como para dirigir los barcos. Además, otros tres Vikingos que manejaban las naves tuvieron que haber visto algo. La desaparición de la sirena... y la casualidad de que nadie sabía donde estaban, por qué habían llegado ahí y que los cuatro capitanes y los dragones quedaron dormidos al mismo momento en la madrugada, eran razones para sospechar de aquella criatura del mar que ahora, no se encontraba en ningún barco.

Brutacio y los demás no tardaron en despertar a los reptiles y reanudar el viaje. Que impotencia les daba saber que tendrían que comenzar de nuevo. Después de haber llegado tan cerca de su adorado sueño... De haber viajado tanto tiempo... Ahora volverían al cero. O pero, a menos cero.

Hipo miró por la borda al mar, como buscando una respuesta. Las gélidas y saladas aguas obviamente no respondieron. Pero, ¿ahora qué? Parecía estar delirando. En la profundidad, parecía que una luz se acercaba desde el fondo del mar. Se inclinó un poco mas, y si, un resplandor ascendía cada vez con mayor velocidad. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando mejorar su visión, y una criatura salió del agua a toda velocidad, mojando al chico que había quedado perplejo por semejante sorpresa.

- _Marissa!_ - Gritó Patán al verla volar por los aires, atrapandola entre brazos para que no callera. - _¿Donde te habías metid, niña?_

La pequeña sirena reía divertida. Hipo y su fiel dragon, Chimuelo, se miraron intercambiando pensamientos. El heredero de Berk se limitó a escurrir su ropa y vestirse con tanta piel pudiera. Miró recelosamente a la sirena que acababa de llegar, feliz de la vida, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo fuera una fiesta. Hipo ya le tenía ideas, pensó.. _"esta criatura me traerá problemas.."_

- _Buenos días, Marissa._ - Dijo entredientes el Hipo de la aldea.

- _Hola, Hipo. ¿Como estás?_ - Saludó la rubia simpática.

- _Mojado, arrugado, congelado y perdido._ - Contestó fríamente. - _¿Bello el paisaje, no?_

- _La verdad que no, Hipo. ¿Que pasó con eso de La Isla Del Sol? Esto parece Berk. Digo, por el frío._

- _¿Que sabes de Berk?_ - Preguntó Brutacio indiferente.

La ingenua sirena miró sorprendida al rubio Vikingo, quien ahora llevaba una postura incómoda y nerviosa, esto llamó la atención de Hipo, quien tomaba la escencia de detective privado, queriendo recolectar pistas que culparan a cierta personita que a la mañana no se encontraba en el barco.

- _¿Dije Berk? Quise decir Malerk. _

- _Ahhhh_ - Musitaron todos al unísono. -_ ¿Eh? ¿Y eso que es?_

- _Em.._ - La sierena comenzó a divagar - _Ma...Malerk es.. ¡ah! Una ciudad submarina que está cerca de donde vivo yo, y es muy fría y gris, como... este lugar..._

-_ Si tu lo dices..._ - Comentó Hipo cruzado de brazos.

Marissa lo miró desconsertada y a la vez hizo un gesto de alivio cuando todos quedaron convencidos de su absurda explicación.

Pasaron toda la tarde trantado de volver a la ruta de viaje y esperaban que esta vez nada saliera mal. Volver a comenzar era frustrante, y mas cuando estaban tan cerca de su destino.

Hipo se mantuvo pensativo durante todo el viaje, tratando de recordar los minutos antes de quedarse dormido. No podía recordar nada, el sonido de los remos chocando contra el barco, las olas mesiendo y los demás cantanto en un tono de voz insufrible, eran factores que le impedían poder consentrarse y recordar con claridad.

Las horas pasaban, lentamente e Hipo seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Comenzó con la etapa dudosa: ¿Sería culpa de Marissa que ellos hallan terminado allí o fue por él?

Luego pasó a la etapa de aceptación: Seguro que fue alguien mas.

Al rato, pensó en ella y llegó a la etapa penosa: No, ella no pudo haber sido.

Culposa: Fue culpa nuestra, o mía por haberme dormido!

Y finalmente, llegó a una etapa peor a las anteriores. La incertidumbre: No se que habrá pasado, solo lo descubriré... pensando y averiguando. O tal vez, ni siquiera lo descubra.

Por el momento, decidió meterse en el viaje y tratar de enfocar su cabeza en lo que por iniciativa lo había traído a donde estaban ahora: encontrar la codiciada Isla Del Sol.

* * *

_**Buenaaaaas! Como les va? Tanto fucking tiempo!**_

_**Ya se. Soy una mala mala MALA escritora u.u**_

_**Tardé en subir el capitulo por el colegio, no me deja concentrarme en esta pasión de escribir y leer! Esta maravillosa dieta para la mente.**_

_**Bueno, que me dicen del capitulo? Muy aburrido? Muy denso? Muy malo?**_

_**Lo que menos deseo es que despues de haberlos hecho esperar tanto se encuentren con este capitulo y no les guste, pero bueno.. es lo hay. Pero no se preocupen, van a venir tiempos mejores y es una promesa!**_

_**Saludos a todos! **_

_**AH! y si me quieren putear o preguntarme sobre algo del fic, escribanme a mi Twitter :) ViiGongora**_

_**Los quiero banda a todos, y gracias por los follows, favs y reviews que me EN-CAN-TAN! **_

_**Besos, che.**_


	7. Le estrella de los deseos

**_La isla del sol_**

**_7º Capitulo: La estrella de los deseos. (Un viaje a la realidad)_**

La madrugada era fría y pálida. La neblina que cubría la superficie del barco aún estaba allí, dandole un aspecto sombrío a la nave que hace 9 días venía surcando el océano, había sido desorientado la madrugada anterior pero ningún tripulante sabía la razón.

El joven heredero y capitán del barco se mantenía firme en su puesto vigilando que la nave siguiera su rumbo y no se desviara otra vez. Acompañado como siempre por Chimuelo, continuaba seriamente el viaje que alguna vez, sus sueños mas fantásticos habían iniciado.

Todo había empezado con un sentimiento, que terminó convirtiendose en una esperanza. Que entonces se conviritó en un pensamiento tranquilo, que con el tiempo se hizo una palabra tranquila... Pero entonces, esa palabra creció mas y mas fuerte hasta volverse un grito de batalla, que los llevó a donde ahora estaban. El mar era el limite, las posibilidades de cumplir sus sueños podrían ser limitadas, pero la mente soñadora de Hipo y de los demás jóvenes era un cielo interminable, que ni la guerra mas grande podría oscurecer.

Soltó un suspiro al pensar en esa palabra. Guerra, una guerra había separado a sus padres, lo había dejado relativamente solo, tendría que solucionar todo esto, actuar como un verdadero lider lo haría y tratar de no volver a cometer un herror que lo llevara diez pasos atrás como anteriormente.

Se sentó cerca de su dragón y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad de la noche. Las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca, o eso le parecía. El océano atlántico, mar nórdico parecía. Helado, medianamente tranquilo. Hipo era el único, aparte de Chimuelo, quien permanecería despierto en ese barco. Las demás embarcaciones también tendrían a una sola persona cuidando durante la madrugada y un dragón acompañando. Allí se encontraban Brutacio, en uno de los barcos, Patán en otro y Patapez el último.

Bostezó. Ahora el pensamiento de que el sueño se presentaba en sí lo estaba incomodando. No debía dormirse, era como una lay que él mismo había impuesto.

El dragón bostezó. Hipo se acurrucó en el cuerpo del negro dragón y entrecerró los ojos.

- Si me duermo... Ya me irán a despertar..

Dijo con su voz ronca. Pero antes de dormirse, miró al cielo. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, y como tradición pidió un deseo...

- Por favor, deseo una pista, para poder encontrar La Isla Del Sol. - Pidió mirando al cielo. - Solo quiero una pista, una simple pista para poder llegar.

Y luego de pedir el deseo, Hipo cerró sus ojos e instantaneamente cayó dormido.

Comenzó a soñar.

**~Sueño de Hipo~**

Abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue agua a su alrededor. No estaba en el barco, estaba bajo el agua. Se sorprendió de sobremanera. Creyó que se ahogaba, hasta que notó que si podía respirar y bastante bien. No notó ninguna dificultad en moverse dentro del espacio acuático, además de que siempre se creyó un mal nadador.

Estaba contento al descubrir sus nuevas facultades acuáticas, y entonces, una luz que provenía de lo mas alto llamó su atención. La luz se dividió, ahora eran dos. Dos luces verdes, parecían ojos. Quizo saber que eran, por lo tanto nadó y nadó hacia lo que parecía ser la superficie.

Al acercarse, esas dos luces verdes parecían ojos, que ahora lo miraban con furia y malicia. En un parpadeo vio un tigre gigante nadar hacia él.

Salió disparando de allí, corría por su vida bajo el agua, pero era casi imposible escapas de las garras de un depredador tan grande y temible. El animal saltó encima del muchacho y lo agarró con la boca. Sin lastimarlo, se llevó a un asustado Hipo, sosteniendolo de la ropa.

El tigre nadaba mejor que él. Se dirigía a la superficie y cuando salió, de un salto rapaz, cayó sobre una isla y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad. Hipo sufría de la incertidumbre, pensaba que el tigre se lo comería y temblaba de miedo.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió que el animal bajaba la velocidad, hasta que dejó de correr para caminar lentamente. Hipo cayó al suelo. Un suelo arenoso y caliente. Con miedo aún, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperó a que todo pasara.

Pero una voz sumamente extraña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio delante de si, lo dejó boquiabierto y totalmente fuera de ese mundo.

Una persona que jamas había visto antes se paró frente de el. Desde el suelo, Hipo la miraba. Era una chica y él no podía creerlo. Se sintió insignificante, no solo por el hecho de estar frente de una mujer por primera vez después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

Fueron tantas las emociones que sintió, algunas nuevas y otras no tan frecuentes. Se sintió maravillado, nervioso, con curiosidad, con algo de miedo pero... todas estas emociones juntas solo daban en un sentimiento exacto, ése sentimiento que de vez en cuando oía nombrar a su padre mientras le contaba historias magníficas.

Miró nuevamente a la hermosa mujer que lo miraba seriamente a los ojos. Pensó que eso estaba haciendo, ya que el sol en esa isla brillaba con cierta intensidad, única intensidad. Todo era serenidad, hasta que volvió a oír esa voz que lo alteró.

- Hipo.

Escuchó el heredero. Una voz fina, femenina debía ser, increíblemente sublime.

- Hipo.

Volvió a llamar la mujer que se encontraba parada frente al moreno, mirandolo seriamente. Una chica de casi la misma altura que él, rubia, tez medianamente morena (tal vez por el sol), ojos celestes y una sonrrisa blanca como perla. Piel de porcelana, y encantadora postura. Parecía una guerrera, imponía respeto solo con mirarla a los ojos. Estaba vestida con trozos de tela blanca, parecía seda, y muchos collares y pulseras con pequeños cocos. Entre sus escasos trapos lucía un cuerpo digno de una diosa. Tal vez lo era.

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Quien eres? - Preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar, no sabía porqué, pero algo le impedía poder comunicarse.

- Hipo, te estaba esperando. - Dijo serenamente la chica de cabellos rubios.

Hipo, que se encontraba en el suelo, miraba a la chica desde abajo haciendo gestos con la cara, intentando entender algo de lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Todo era muy confuso.

- Bienvenido a mi hogar, el lugar a donde querías llegar. Bienvenido a La Isla Del Sol, Hipo.

¿Qué? No podía creerlo. ¿Como había llegado allí? Esto es épico, esto es increíble. Pensó el joven. Simplemente, no tenía palabras ni gestos para expresar lo que sentía.

- Se que sueñas con conocer este lugar, y todo lo referido con la isla, pero aún te falta mucho viaje por hacer. Estoy aquí para darte un consejo, Hipo, porque tú lo deseaste.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Solo podrás encontrarme siguiendo la Estrella de los Deseos. La hallaras mirando el horizonte a las cuatro de la madrugada. Sabras diferenciarla de las demás ya que posee un brillo anaranjado, casi invisible, pero si te fijas bien sabrás encontrarla.

- Espera, aún no entiendo. ¿Esta es una pista para llegar aquí? Pero si yo ya estoy aquí. - Exclamó el joven muy confundido.

- Recuerda Hipo, sabras encontrarme mirando el horizonte, busca la Estrella de los Deseos, a las cuatro de la madrugada. Ahora debes irte, Hipo.

El heredero de Berk estaba muy confundido. No lograba entender de lo que hablaba la muchacha. El ya estaba allí, porqué buscaría la forma de encontrarla. ¿Sería todo un simple sueño?

Si, tal vez esto es solo un sueño...

**~Fin del sueño~**

Y antes de darse cuenta, se despertó incorporandose estrepitosamente de donde hace unos segundos estaba durmiendo.

Aún era de madrugada y el frío seguía estando, al igual que las demás naves que seguían la principal donde se hallaba Hipo. Chimuelo descansaba, los demás también. En un momento de lucidez comenzó a recordar el sueño de hace un rato y trató de relacionar las cosas que esa extraña mujer le había dicho.

Con dificultad recordó las palabras de la rubia e instantaneamente se preparó para dirigir el barco.

Miró hacia el oscuro horizonte y buscó esa estrella que, si mirabas detalladamente, se podía diferenciar de las demás ya que brillaba de color anaranjado. Buscó y buscó, por largos minutos, sin desesperarse, pacientemente y al fin, luego de una laboriosa busqueda, encontró la supuesta Estrella de los Deseos, de brillo anaranjado y un poco mas grande que las demás.

Inmediatamente giró el timón y se dirigió a donde sus sueños le habían indicado.

Pero, ¿Por qué Hipo seguía los consejos de alguien que no conocía y que también había sido el producto de su alocada mente?

Lo que sucede es que, lo que sintió el joven Hipo al soñar, fue mas que un sueño. Tantos sentimientos juntos en un mismo sueño, estando dormido... Algo raro e inexplicable había sucedido.

Fue un sueño, Hipo estaba soñando.

- Pero fue un sueño muy real...

Algo le decía que debía seguir a sus sentimientos.

Y así lo hizo. Sin pedirle opinión a nadie, se dirigió con emoción hacia el camino que lo llevaría a encontrar a cierta muchachita que lo hizo sentir... Mas que soñado.

* * *

**Bueno, chicos. ****Que onda con este capítulo? Que les pareció? ****Muy distinto a los demás? **

**Fue algo que pasó por mi mente, no se... Quise experimentar.**

**Bueno, honestamente, a mi si me gustó este capitulo. **

**De vuelta, muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por todos sus reviews que adoro y que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. LOS AMO, MIS LECTORES :3**

**Por cierto.. (Para añadir un poco mas de suspenso a la trama) les dejo una preguntita que me gustaría que respondan:**

**¿Quien créen que sería la mujer que se le presentó en el sueño a Hipo?**

**Espero sus respuestas. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que AMODOREN (AMEN-ADOREN) este espisodio.**

**Adiós a todosh. :D**


End file.
